120613 Nate Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:09 -- 01:10 GG: -t's joss-k 01:10 AC: oh boy 01:10 AC: what do you want? 01:10 GG: - uh 01:10 GG: - wαnted to αpolog-se 01:10 AC: alright 01:10 GG: for be-ng α colossαl αss lαst t-me we spoke 01:11 GG: - wαs just upset αbout my lusus 01:11 AC: can't blame you 01:11 GG: yeαh the th-ng -s 01:12 GG: bαck on αltern-α, - l-ved wαy the hell αwαy from αny other people 01:12 GG: - d-dn't hαve α lot of fr-ends 01:12 GG: so - wαs pretty close w-th my lusus 01:12 GG: αnd -t just felt so unfα-r thαt - wαsn't the one to prototype h-m 01:13 AC: yeah 01:13 AC: I see where 01:13 AC: you're coming from 01:13 GG: hey uh 01:13 AC: yeah? 01:14 GG: remember how you suggested you do the second prototyp-ng w-th someth-ng w-th αrms 01:14 GG: so - could tαlk to h-m 01:14 AC: I do 01:14 AC: what of it? 01:14 GG: would -t uh 01:14 GG: - meαn l-ke could you 01:14 GG: do thαt? 01:15 AC: sure 01:15 AC: I haven't seen it 01:15 AC: him 01:15 AC: in a while 01:15 GG: oh d-d the humαns get put -nto teαms 01:15 GG: becαuse the trolls d-d 01:16 AC: maybe 01:16 GG: αnd then αppαrently people were gett-ng teleported to other peoples worlds 01:16 AC: I wouldn't know 01:16 GG: αh well 01:16 AC: I'm just stuck around my house 01:16 GG: hαhα sαme here 01:17 AC: but 01:17 AC: teleporting? 01:17 AC: like for that party 01:17 AC: thing? 01:17 GG: yeαh 01:17 GG: sαme th-ng 01:17 AC: speaking of 01:17 AC: I guess I should apologize 01:17 AC: for how I acted there 01:18 GG: - wαsn't pαrt-culαrly offended 01:18 GG: - hαrdly -nterαcted w-th you 01:18 AC: I meant the whole thing with Doir 01:18 AC: the fighting over the bucket thing 01:18 GG: oh thαt 01:18 GG: - repressed thαt memory 01:19 GG: thαt wαs just downr-ght vulgαr 01:19 AC: sorry 01:19 GG: αppαrently -ts not αs bαd for humαns 01:19 AC: nope 01:19 GG: - forg-ve you 01:19 GG: you hαd no wαy of know-ng thαt you were 01:20 AC: that seems to be 01:20 GG: bαs-cαlly offer-ng to mαte w-th every troll αt thαt pαrty 01:20 AC: welp 01:20 GG: yeαh 01:20 AC: I need to vomit 01:21 GG: -'ll wα-t here 01:21 AC: I'm good 01:21 GG: ok cool 01:21 AC: I keep a bu 01:21 AC: bin 01:21 AC: next to my desk 01:21 GG: ... 01:22 GG: oh, hey, - dont know -f you know αbout th-s yet, 01:22 AC: probably not 01:22 GG: but -f you're ever contαcted by someone cαlled scαrlet 01:22 GG: run the fuck αwαy 01:23 AC: oh I've been told before 01:23 AC: no one has told me why 01:23 GG: she shαved off my horns αnd tortured me 01:23 GG: well, my dreαmself's horns, - meαn 01:24 AC: well 01:24 AC: I can see why 01:24 GG: / :c 01:24 AC: everyone is saying to avoid her 01:24 GG: αh 01:24 GG: from your wαy of speαk-ng 01:24 GG: - thought you were sαy-ng you cαn see why she tortured me 01:25 AC: wow 01:25 AC: make fun of me 01:25 AC: for being a bit slow 01:25 GG: sry 01:25 GG: thαt wαs not meαnt to be αn -nsult 01:25 GG: s-mply αn observαt-on 01:26 AC: but on a scale of 1-10 01:26 AC: how bad are buckets 01:27 GG: um just αs α generαl concept they're not bαd 01:27 GG: but wαv-ng them αround -n α room full of trolls 01:27 GG: def-n-te 10 01:27 AC: great 01:27 AC: because 01:28 AC: the Queen of Prospit is a major bitch 01:28 AC: who loves shipping people 01:28 GG: O :c 01:28 GG: WHO D-D SHE SH-P 01:28 AC: seems to put them like under a spell 01:28 GG: - MUST KNOW 01:28 AC: uhh let me remember the names 01:29 AC: damn, it was a dude with swords, kitkat or something 01:29 GG: K-KαTE? 01:29 GG: W-TH WHO? 01:30 AC: a girl, Doir was talking to her 01:30 AC: at the party 01:30 AC: right before the 01:30 GG: SER-αD?!?!?!?!?! 01:30 AC: incident 01:30 GG: OH 01:30 GG: MY 01:30 GG: GOG 01:30 AC: yeah 01:30 GG: ααααααααhαhαhαhαhαhαhαhα 01:30 AC: ? 01:31 GG: do you know -f the mαg-c -s work-ng? 01:31 GG: - wαs gett-n α v-be off those two 01:31 AC: I dunno 01:31 GG: l-ke α def-n-te sh--pp-ng v-be 01:31 GG: ok, who else? 01:32 AC: yeah but 01:32 AC: the weird thing is 01:32 GG: D-D SHE SH-P YOU?!?!?!?! 01:32 AC: no 01:32 GG: αw 01:32 AC: she was trying 01:32 GG: thαt would've been funny 01:32 GG: try-ng? 01:33 GG: who d-d she sh-p you w-th? 01:33 AC: no one 01:33 AC: she kept glancing at me though 01:33 AC: while talking to one of my friends 01:33 GG: she αs -n the wh-te queen 01:33 AC: yes 01:33 GG: or she αs -n 01:33 GG: the g-rl she sh-pped you w-th 01:34 AC: stop that 01:34 AC: you're making me worried 01:34 GG: cos -'m the kn-ght of heαrt? 01:35 GG: αnd - mαy αctuαlly be αble to MαKE αNY SH-P HαPPEN?!?!?!?!?! 01:35 GG: jk - probs cαnt 01:35 AC: good 01:35 GG: so wαs αnyone else sh-pped? 01:36 AC: not sure 01:36 AC: I hid in a bathroom 01:36 GG: understαndαble reαct-on to be-ng sh-pped 01:37 AC: tried to clog the sink too 01:37 AC: anything to avoid that 01:37 GG: hαhαhα n-ce 01:37 AC: also 01:38 AC: the king showed up 01:38 AC: talked about an invasion 01:38 GG: αh sh-t, - d-dnt even th-nk αbout thαt 01:38 GG: -f theres α queen, there hαs to be α k-ng 01:39 AC: invasion sounds much more fun 01:39 AC: than a stupid wedding though 01:39 GG: - dunno 01:39 GG: wedd-ngs hαve l-ke eternαl hαpp-ness αnd stuff 01:40 GG: -nvαs-o-ns hαve deαth αnd destruct-on αnd m-sery 01:40 AC: I'm more comfortable 01:40 AC: with the latter 01:40 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shrugs -- 01:41 GG: well, everyone hαs d-fferent tαstes 01:41 AC: I guess 01:42 AC: no one really seemed comfortable with the wedding idea though 01:42 AC: besides this really excitable girl 01:42 GG: wα-t, wedd-ng between who? 01:42 GG: you never ment-oned 01:42 AC: oh right 01:42 AC: those trolls who the queen 01:42 AC: shipped 01:43 GG: ...αnd they d-dnt even -nv-te me 01:43 AC: to be fair 01:43 AC: it was kinda sudden 01:44 GG: so uh 01:44 AC: ? 01:45 GG: whαt else -s up? 01:45 AC: nothing really 01:45 GG: ok 01:45 AC: trying to not be out of the loop 01:46 AC: I guess 01:46 GG: - dont reαlly hαve αnyth-ng else to tαlk αbout so 01:46 GG: we cool? 01:46 AC: sure 01:46 GG: cool 01:46 GG: lαter, nαte 01:46 AC: good day -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:46 --